


Anything

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: How far will you go to fix a mistake?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Anything

8:10 am. He was late. Steve was never here later than 8:00 am. He was more reliable than a goddamn Maytag. 

Visions of some nameless tramp riding his cock, her back arched, tits pushed out and bouncing, tried to infiltrate your thoughts. No! He wouldn’t do that. Or at least you didn’t think he would. You hoped. You checked your phone. 8:14 am. Where the fuck was he? Slipping further down in the front seat, you adjusted the rear view mirror and continued your vigil.

The fight had been ugly. You had been straddling Steve’s lap, his hands up your shirt, your hands down his pants, when the phone rang.

“I gotta get that baby” he said, reaching for his cell.

“Are you kidding me! I’m 30 seconds away from sucking your dick and you’re gonna answer the fucking phone?”

“It might be important. I’m an Avenger,” he winked, “I can’t just ignore my phone.”

“Whatever, just make it quick. I’m fucking dripping.”

To emphasize your point you dipped your fingers into your pussy, showing the glossy wetness to Steve.

He groaned, “You’re killing me sweetheart. I gotta take this call.” 

Licking your fingers he hit the green button.

“Hello? Slow down Buck. What’s going on.”

When you heard his name you knew the evening was over.

Any other night you wouldn’t mind. You knew that it was still tough for Bucky. Most days he was fine. But the nights could be a different story. You had lost count of how many late night calls Steve had gotten. Hell, you’d even taken the calls once or twice when he was in the shower. Your heart broke for Bucky. There were so many things he kept hidden but, as most bad things do, they came out at night to play. 

“I’ll be there in 15.”

Steve ended the call. 

He looked up. At least he had the decency to look guilty.

“I know this isn’t what you had planned but Buck needs me. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Steve had grabbed your hips and pulled you close, grinding his pelvis against yours. “I always do, don’t I.”

Standing up, you pushed him away.

“Dammit Steve I need you.”

You should’ve stopped but your mouth out ran your brain.

“Poor Bucky’s having another existential crisis so you’re off to save the day. Just once I’d like to be a fucking priority.” 

“I think you better watch what you say little girl.”

You should’ve paid more attention to his tone of voice or the way his jaw was ticking but you had been in full blown cunt mode.

“Or what? What are you going to do. You know what, if you leave don’t bother coming back, ever. I mean it. It’s me or Bucky.”

He hadn’t said a word. Just swiped his jacket off the couch and walked out. 

It had taken all of about 30 seconds for you to realize how colossally you had fucked up. Every fiber of your being wanted to throw open the door and run after him. Tell him how sorry you were. That you hadn’t meant any of it. But you didn’t. Your all important, bright neon pride stopped you. 

———————————————————– 

One week went by, then two, then three. The phone call you expected hadn’t come. Neither had he shown up at your apartment. You told yourself that it didn’t matter. You didn’t need him. Lying had never been your strong point though.

———————————————————-

So now here you were. Slouched down in your car like a bad private dick, wondering why he was off schedule. You hadn’t meant to start stalking him. It had just happened. First it was hanging out across the street from his favorite coffee shop. Then it was watching him come and go from his gym. Thank god he had declared some independence and moved out of the compound. His apartment building had large windows.

Finally he appeared. You strained, trying to see the expression on his face. Was he smiling or was that a frown. Grabbing the binoculars from the passenger seat (you weren’t even going to address the fact that you had binoculars in the car) you dialed in. He had his beat up backpack that he always took to the compound before a mission. Was that why he was late? How long would he be gone? You pushed that thought away. You were not going to break into his apartment.

———————————————————————

8 hours later you were standing in the middle of Steve’s living room. You had a key so technically it wasn’t breaking and entering. You had even knocked first. Glancing around you didn’t notice any overt proof of a another woman having been here. 

What about the bedroom, you wondered. The two of you had fucked on every available surface in his place and yours but if he had someone new he might stick to the basics. After all, not every girl liked to be spanked with a belt while her boyfriend’s dick was shoved down her throat. 

It wouldn’t hurt to just take a peek. Besides you were pretty sure you had left behind that birth stone bling butt plug Steve had bought you for your last birthday. There was no way in hell you were leaving that here for him to use on some other woman. 

His door creaked slightly when you opened it. Your eyes immediately went to the bed. It was exactly the way it always was. Sheets and blanket stretched so tight you could bounce a goddamn quarter off it. You walked over and picked up a pillow, breathing in his scent. Just the smell of him was getting you wet.

Out of the corner of your eye you glimpsed his laundry hamper. What would it hurt if you took one of his dirty t-shirts. He probably wouldn’t even notice. Sorting through you found your favorite. The grey one with the crew neck and the little tear. You brought the shirt to your nose and inhaled. Christ but you were getting worked up.

All on its own, your hand slipped past the waistband of your yoga pants. You were so wet it was difficult to get any traction against your clit. Finding a rhythm, you rested your head on the wall. One hand holding his shirt, the other rubbing your swollen clit, your moans filling the room. 

“Jesus, I forgot how loud you can get.”

You whipped around, eyes wide with shock. 

“Uh, Steve, I was just, uh, um, was just.”

Looking down at your hands you shoved his shirt and your cum stained hand behind you.

Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the door jab. 

“You were just what?”

You smiled weakly. “I was just, uh, I just came by to pick up the couple things I left here. I have a key so I thought while you were gone I could, you know, stop by. Avoid any kind of awkward, um, confrontation.”

“Yeah, me coming home to my ex fingering herself in my bedroom isn’t awkward at all.”

This time it was you who had the decency to look guilty.

“Wait, what did you mean ‘while I was gone?’” Why did you think I wouldn’t be here.”

“I, uh, well, I.”

Steve laughed.

“You never could lie well, could you. I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you suck at spying. I’ve known you were stalking me since day one.”

“I was doing no such thing” you said, raising your chin.

“Why would I want to waste my time following you around. The world doesn’t fucking revolve around your 8 am coffee run Rogers.”

“Ok sweetheart, whatever you say.”

He turned to leave. “When you’re finished leave my key on the table. As much as I enjoyed the show I’d rather not find you here again.”

“Steve wait.”

Your pride finally broke.

“Oh god, Steve I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know why I said those things. I didn’t mean any of them. You have to know that. I understand that your avenging comes first. And I don’t care how much time you spend with Bucky.”

Tears started to fall down your cheeks.

“That’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You’re so caring and compassionate. I acted like a selfish bitch. I know that. Knew it as soon as I said those things but I couldn’t take it back. I was upset. My day had been shit and I took it out on you. I’m so sorry. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

You were ugly crying by the time you finished your speech. 

“You mean that? Anything.”

Wiping your face, you nodded yes. 

He opened his arms.

“Come here baby.”

That was all it took. You threw yourself in his arms, holding on to his shirt for dear life.

“I really am sorry Steve.” You hiccuped. “I’ll never do anything like that again.”

“I’m not the only one who you owe an apology to. Buck was pretty messed up when he found out you left me because of him. Felt guilty as hell. I told him it wasn’t his fault but you know how he can be.” 

The thought of Bucky carrying guilt for your stupidity cut you to the quick.

“But it wasn’t his fault. It was mine. I’ll tell him I’m sorry. Anything. Just please forgive me.”

“I’m so glad to hear that baby and I know Bucky is too. Isn’t that right Buck.”

“Oh yeah, I’m real glad to hear that Steve.”

Your body stiffened, tiny sparks of apprehension flaring to life. Why hadn’t Steve told you he was here? And why did the tone of Bucky’s voice set off alarms in your head. 

“You did say you’d do anything.” Steve turned his head toward the living room. 

“Buck, come in here. (Y/N) is going to show us just how sorry she really is.”


End file.
